


One Kiss, Two Kiss

by eshcaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks Dean into helping with Jess's Human Sexuality experiment.<br/>Gabriel ropes Castiel into helping as well.</p><p>Dean and Cas don't know each other.... yet.</p><p>Based on those ‘first kiss’ strangers kissing strangers videos<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss, Two Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimportanceofbeingvictoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingvictoria/gifts).



**FIRST KISSES**

Dean was standing now, most of his weight held on his left leg. It caused his hip to jut out just slightly, and his right leg to extend in front of him to the side. It accentuated the natural bow to his legs, made them look long and strong. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket, with its collar turned up, edges brushing his down turned chin. His looked up without raising his head.

He was in the center of the front of a large classroom on Stanford’s campus. The area of this part of the classroom had been cleared away and lights had been set up to illuminate the space. A video camera on a tripod in between the two front rows was trained on Dean while the man behind the camera made adjustments and took light readings.

Dean waited.

Finally the man looked out from behind the camera and was joined by two other people that Dean knew very well. One was his younger brother, Sam. The other was Sam’s girlfriend, Jessica Moore. She held a clipboard in her hands, and Sam held a write and wipe board. The man behind the camera, Gabriel, was speaking to them in quiet tones. At length, Sam scribbled something on the board he was holding, then came to stand in front of Dean.

The board said, ‘Dean Winchester. Interview clip #1. SU Health and Human Sexuality “First Kiss” video. 04/04/14’.  Gabriel called out that he got the opening shot, Sam stepped away, and Gabriel yelled out, “Rolling!”

“Okay Dean, first tell us your name, your age, your occupation and if you’d like, your sexual orientation.” Jessica said plainly.

Dean cleared his throat, but maintained his cocky posture. “Name’s Dean Winchester. I’m twenty-seven years old, I’m an auto mechanic, I like long walks on the beach, frisky women and I, um…” Dean paused. He caught Sam smiling a huge supportive smile, beaming over the top if the camera and giving him an encouraging thumbs up. Dean took in a deep breath, then looked straight at the camera lens. “….uh, yea. I’m…. I’m a bisexual.”

“Thank you Dean. Now if you could tell us about how you heard about the health and human sexuality experiment we’ll be doing on video.” Jessica spoke up again.

“Um, yea. My brother’s girlfriend talked me into coming down and participating.” Dean chuckled. “Because I’m just a regular joe and not some paid model or an actor or some shit.”

“Cut!” Gabriel called out. “Can he say ‘shit’?”

“We can bleep it in editing.” Jessica replied coolly. “I think we have everything…..” She stepped out from behind the camera and with a big smile came over to Dean, “That’s all for tonight. Can you come back tomorrow night for the rest of the taping?”

Dean relaxed now that the camera wasn’t on, “Yea sure no problem. So this is what, a PSA for safe sex or something for students?”

Jess wouldn’t meet his eyes and kept looking down at her clipboard, “Sam didn’t tell you?”

“He said it was part of your dissertation on human sexuality and that it wasn’t porn.” Dean laughed.

Sam had joined them now, slipping up alongside Dean and curling his arm around his older brother’s shoulders. “So it’s not a safe sex video. And it’s not porn…” Sam side eyed Jess and shook his head when she opened her mouth to offer the explanation. Sam kept talking, “You know those ‘it’s going to get better’ videos?”

Dean nodded, “Yea. Is that why you wanted me? Show kids that anyone can be anything….”

“Yea…. It’s about tolerance and people interacting.” Sam clapped Dean on the shoulders and guided him to the door. “You’ll be fine. It’s just real short, you won’t need to say much, you’ll be in and out in no time.” Sam gave Dean a brilliant smile. Then he gave Dean a little nudge out the door.

“Uh, okay…. Yea.” Dean nodded, “Same time tomorrow night?”

“Yea. See you then!” Sam kept grinning. Then he turned to the young lady waiting just outside the door and gestured for her to come into the classroom. “Bye Dean!” Sam called over his shoulder.

Dean hesitated a moment as Sam and the girl joined Jess and Gabriel and they set things up to do the girl’s interview shot. Dean rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes a little. He knew his brother was being cagey about something with this video but he couldn’t put his finger on what was bugging him about it. The girl they had there now was a student, younger than Sam and Jess. It seemed harmless and above board. Dean shook his head and turned to walk down the corridor to leave, something about Sam’s answer still nagging at him.

Lost in thought, he wasn’t paying attention as he rounded a corner and ran right into some guy headed the other way. The man was broad, nearly as tall as Dean was. Dean glimpsed a dull tan trench coat and a dark thatch of hair on top of the man’s head. They said cursory “oh sorry” and “excuse me” before they both were on their separate ways and Dean was halfway down a stair case when he finally paused to really register that he and bumped into someone.

With a shrug he kept going and left campus.

 

 

~o~

 

Twenty-four hours later Dean was standing in another classroom down the hall from the one last night. His hands were fisted in his pockets and he was glaring at Sam.

Sam looked exasperated. “Come on Dean, you have no problem walking into some bar and then playing tonsil hockey with a stranger there, what makes this any different?”

  
“About five shots of whiskey that’s what Sam!” Dean snapped.

“Don’t be such a baby about this Dean. You just walk in, say hello to the person, kiss them and then that’s it. Nothing else.” Sam sighed, “I’ll buy you the five shots of whiskey when we’re finished. Okay?” Sam rubbed his forehead with his fingers, “This is why I didn’t tell you…. I knew you would freak out….”

“I’m not freaking out!” Dean shivered a little in his jacket and pulled his head to the side to let his neck crack a little. Okay maybe he was freaking out. He took in deep breath and continued to glare at Sam, “Okay. Just kissing?!”

“Just kissing.” Sam held open his palms in a gesture of surrender.

“Just kissing.” Dean stole in another breath and Sam came over to place his hand between Dean’s shoulder blades and guide him out of that room towards the room they had been in last night.  Dean’s eyes were down, watching his feet step over the linoleum floor of the college’s corridor. He still didn’t look up when they turned into the room, Sam still guiding him.

Sam placed him to stand just to the side of where they had Dean stand the night before. Sam gave Dean a few gentle pats to his shoulders, then stepped away.

“Just hold there a sec Dean-O….” Gabriel called from behind the camera.

Dean pulled in another deep breath. His stomach was fluttering with nerves. He shook his hands free of his pockets and smoothed them along the upper sides of his outer thighs. Internally he was giving himself a small pep-talk, “Just a kiss, no biggie. You smooch people all the time. Just last weekend there was that hot red head at the bar near the marina….and the night before that was the cute brunette….” Dean felt a small smile creep up on the corner of his mouth at the memory. The second had been a hot and heavy make out session in the back seat of his Impala, and the brunette he had gotten all the way home with. A little color rose up on his cheeks and Dean bit the edge of his lip. Yea he could do this. No problem.

Jessica spoke out, “Alright. I’m going to ask you both to turn around, and then greet each other and kiss. We’ll cut when you stop.”

Dean’s back straightened a little. Both of them? So the person Dean was kissing was behind him already. Dean felt those nervous flutters swell up a little again.

“Everyone ready?” Jess paused and when no one said anything she continued, “Okay then, Gabriel roll video please…… and now you both may turn around….”

Dean felt his heart leap up to hammer into his chest. He let out his breath and still biting his lip he pivoted on his heel to turn around and see…

The man he had bumped into as he was leaving last night. Rumpled trench coat still on. Dean raked his eyes up from the man’s simple black business shoes, up his dark slacks to the edge of the trench coat and then higher. The man was watching him, eyes squinted close in scrutiny and his head was tilted slightly to the side. His tufted dark hair stuck up at crazy angles and his pale pink lips were pursed ever so slightly in confusion.

Dean huffed out a sound and realized he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He brought his hand down and extended it to the man, “Uh, Hi. I’m, um, Dean.”

The man blinked and reached out to take hold of Dean’s hand. But instead of doing the standard classic handshake, he kept Dean’s hand clasped in his while his other hand came to rest on top of both their hands. The man stepped up close, much closer than usual, invading Dean’s personal space. Dean had to remind himself this was the reason they were there, to get into each other’s personal space. He swallowed a little but held still.

That searching look was still on the man’s face as he finally spoke, “I am Castiel.” He was riveted looking over Dean’s face as if it were the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen.

“Castiel? That’s like an angel name huh?” Dean tried to be smooth, confident as he spoke, but the man’s hands were so firm and gentle, and his solid form was so close it made Dean’s voice crack just a tiny bit.

“Yes as a matter of fact it is.” Castiel gave a small, pleased smile and his eyes went wider, more open.

Dean’s heart stopped. Castiel’s eyes were so deep blue, blue like the edges of the sky just after the sunset sunk away to let the stars take over the sky. Blue like the best pair of blue jeans in the whole world. Blue like spring flowers and summer lakes and the deepest shadows on winter snow. Dean had never seen eyes like this before and they held him frozen in the moment unable to do anything but let his lips gape open.

Castiel had gone very still as well as their eyes locked and Dean realized that Castiel had been holding his breath. Castiel sighed out something that sounded like “…springtime and green glass bottles in sunlight….”

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and it broke Dean from his revelry. He blinked once, and then his gaze fell to Castiel’s lips. Right, they were supposed to be kissing. Dean’s heart jumped in his chest. He was supposed to be kissing the enticingly parted lips of this man with the angel name and the ethereal eyes.

His eyes still locked on Castiel’s mouth, Dean whispered out, “I…I’m going to kiss you now Cas- Castiel. Okay?”

“I’d like that very much.” Castiel’s deep voice rolled out lower still.

“Oh…yes.” Dean groaned out softly and he descended, his mouth falling the short span to capture Castiel’s lips. Their mouths met briefly but completely before Dean leaned back a bit.

But then Castiel’s mouth was coming up in search of Dean’s, and they were together again. A sweet low sound pulled up from Dean’s throat and then Castiel’s hands were at the sides of Dean’s face cradling him firm and gentle as he had done to Dean’s hands a moment ago. Castiel canted Dean’s head just so, and their mouths parted, slotting together deeper, tongues coming out to tip and test. They would break for a split second to gasp in a breath and then they were on each other again. Dean didn’t remember his hands coming up under the trench coat to coast along the firm planes of Castiel’s back, and when Castiel gave a tender suck onto Dean’s bottom lip he lost the will to care. A thrum of delight and pleasure was tingling all through Dean’s being. It was like Castiel had lit him up from the inside, igniting a fire under his skin he didn’t know could exist.

When Dean’s instinct to grasp Castiel and shove him against the wall to get things moving in a more heated way became a conscious fight not to do it, Dean ended their kiss and leaned back, slipping his hands out from under the trench coat. Castiel must have had similar thoughts, letting go of Dean at the exact same moment.

Dean’s eyes roamed over Castiel’s face, taking in the hooded gaze, the rush of color of Castiel’s cheeks, and now the spit damp swell of Castiel’s lips. Dean had to check himself to keep from grabbing hold again. He was half drunk of arousal and the heady rush of kissing Castiel and in that moment he never wanted to stop touching the other man.

And then as they blinked at each other and stepped back, Gabriel’s voice yelling out “And cut!” and other people began to move about around them, Dean became so dizzy he nearly stumbled over.

He had just shared the most amazing kiss of his whole life with someone he just met.

Dean and Castiel’s eyes were still locked on each other when Sam and Jess came up to hand Dean a clipboard, asking him to sign waivers and other papers. Another person was fussing over Castiel in the same manner. When Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face to get his attention, Dean dragged his eyes off Cas and looked at his brother.

“Whoa….” Sam chuckled, “You really got into it there.”

“That was great Dean. We’re definitely using that for the video. This is awesome, so far out of twelve couples, eight have kissed and seemed to enjoy it….” Jess was talking and scribbling on the papers Dean had signed. “Thanks for helping us out!”

“Uh, yea… yea….” Dean looked from Sam’s happy face to Jess’s focused one and then looked back to find Castiel.

The bottom of Dean’s stomach dropped out. Castiel was gone.

 

 

~o~

 

Dean yelled his apologies and shoved his way clear of the classroom. He paused a moment and looked down the corridor both ways, then remembered where he had collided with Castiel the night before. Dean bolted in that direction.

He ran, skidded around that corner once he was there, and then headed in sprint again. He flew down the staircase and burst out of the doors leading out into the campus grounds. He stopped a moment to scan around looking for the hint of a trench coat.

Dean chewed at his lip. To his left was the campus quad and more buildings. Ahead of him was the student center and beyond that where you could catch a city bus, but his view was unobstructed all the way over there and there was no sign of Cas. To his right were the parking lots for faculty. Dean tapped on his thigh with his fingers, the adrenaline from the kiss still coursing through his veins.

Dean took a chance and pulled a coin from his pocket. He inhaled and held his breath, then flipped the coin. He caught it and slapped it against the back of his hand. “Heads, I go to the right. Tails I head deeper into campus.” Dean lifted his hand and looked at the coin.

Tails.

Dean bolted.

He ran, his eyes searching and finding lots of students out and about, but no dark haired Castiel in a trench coat. Dean found himself standing at a spot where three buildings met up; a science building, the library, and the literature studies building.

Breathing a little heavy Dean took in all three buildings and suddenly he balked.

What if Castiel had fled because he wasn’t bi, or gay? What if it hadn’t been as amazing for Castiel as it had been for Dean? What if that sex drenched look on Castiel’s face after the fact was just all in Dean’s head.

“Fuck” Dean blurted out and kicked at the ground.

Three college students nearby looked at Dean, and then one hesitantly approached. She was holding a copy of ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ in one hand and a hefty looking bag filled with more books in the other. “Hey, are you lost? Everything okay?” She asked.

Dean swept his eyes over them and then at the three buildings. Even if Cas didn’t feel what he had felt, Dean still had to know. He turned back to the students. “Did you see a guy with dark hair wearing a trench coat?”

One of the other students, a guy, let out a chuckle. “Like, dark ‘just ran your fingers through during sex’ hair? Intense blue eyes? Totally hot and totally nerdy?” The student smirked at Dean, “Who hasn’t. Dr Novak has been leaving most of the student populace swooning in his wake for a while now.”

“Dr. Novak?” Dean’s eyebrows shot up.

The girl with the books rolled her eyes at her friend and then said to Dean, “Dr. Castiel Novak. He’s in the science building. He’s an entomologist.”

“A bug guy?!” Dean couldn’t help but wince a little.

The third student who had been quiet up til now spoke up, “Actually, he’s an Apiologist. He studies bees. I had him last semester for Bio 101. He’s got office hours now.” The student nodded towards the science building and then tugged their friends away.

Dean whirled around and locked in on the science building. With nervous wide eyes he leapt up the outer steps to the nearest door and went inside.

 

 

 ~o~

 

Castiel was standing now. His weight was evenly distributed on his feet and legs, and he was holding a stack of papers in his hands as he read them over. He was at the edge of his desk, half way in front of it and all his focus was on what he was reading. The door to his office was standing open, yet there was a light rap on the door anyway.

Still keeping his eyes on the papers he was reading, Castiel said, “Please come in, have a seat…. Be right with you…”

A moment passed, and then another. When the person didn’t come in to the room and be seated, Castiel looked up.

And he nearly dropped everything in his hands.

The gorgeous man from the kissing video shoot was standing in his door way. His chest was heaving slightly as if he had been running. His cheeks were still that luscious peachy shade that mingled with the cinnamon of his freckles, and his lips were still rosy from their kissing. His stunning green eyes were working their way around Castiel’s office, taking in all the books and diagrams and accouterments Castiel had collected over the years. The plaster models of the different types of bees, the mounted and preserved honeycomb in resin, the photos of his bee hives. His trench coat hanging on a hook by the door.

Carefully Castiel set the papers down on his desk.

At the motion Dean’s eyes flicked to Cas’ and Castiel felt his breath get caught somewhere in his chest.

“You left.” Dean blinked.

“I had office hours.” Castiel dropped his hands to his sides.

“How did you get here so fast?” Dean took one hesitant step in.

“Service tunnels that connect all the buildings under ground.” Castiel tipped his head curiously and that squint was back, “How did you find me?”

Dean swallowed, “Did you not want me to?”

The memory of their kiss washed through Castiel suddenly and his cheeks flushed. How could he hope someone as lovely as Dean would want to have more with someone like him? He was a bookish scientist who kept his nose into beehives and charts on pollination patterns. Surely Dean would want someone exciting, someone just as gorgeous as Dean was.

“I… I didn’t want to presume. We don’t even know each other….” Castiel stammered.

“But,” Dean took another step in and their eyes met fully now. Dean’s were shimmering that heavenly green. That color of spring leaves and summer grass. “But, don’t you want to?”

Like a magnet tugging on his body, Castiel found himself stepping closer. So close. Right into Dean’s personal space, just as they were before the kiss. “Dean. I do. I would like that very mu….”

Castiel was cut off as Dean surged in. Suddenly Dean’s lips were on his, Dean’s hands in his hair working, raking through. Dean’s lips suckled and devoured and Castiel let off a low moan in his throat as he met Dean’s mouth equally.

Dean broke away barely, his breath and lips brushing Castiel’s as he spoke, “Sorry. I didn’t meant to cut yo…..”

With a wicked gleam in his eye, Castiel cut Dean off just as he had been, sealing his lips over Dean’s and his hands finding their way along Dean’s sides.

They stood there, kissing and enjoying each other’s lips until their mouths were swollen, red and throbbing slightly with their heartbeats.

“I want to see you again Cas.” Dean stroked the pad of his thumb across Castiel’s cheek ever so gently but his eyes were closed as if afraid.

“Yes, please.” Castiel touched his forehead to Dean’s. Then he whispered, “Dean, open your eyes.”

And Dean did.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr: http://eshtiel.tumblr.com/post/82516073571/first-kiss


End file.
